


High Hopes Low Nagar Tolerance

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [45]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hashaan being a mama bear in the worst way, Hashaan bullies Nagar, Insults, Violence, like she nearly kills someone, more to be added later - Freeform, poor dragon boy, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Nagar and Hashaan end up in a…less than convenient position for either of them when High Hopes is trying to hide from a bad guy. Unfortunately…they get stuck, and Hashaan is already angry enough.
Relationships: Hashaan & Her Babies, Hashaan & Nagar
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 4





	High Hopes Low Nagar Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my attempts at writing a thick Russian accent that comes from all the Rise of the Guardians fictions I used to read. I love that movie.   
> Anyways, poor Nagar. I’m just gonna say it.

This was the worst situation that Hashaan had ever been in.

Glaring down at Nagar, she felt him trying to push away as much as possible. They were trapped in the tiniest little room that was _clearly_ meant for a human-sized intruder rather than two dragonborns. _Especially_ two dragonborns where one was in full paladin armour. Lips peeled back from her fangs, she glowered down at him and he kept looking away.

“Hold on, Hashaan, we’ll get you guys out of there in a second.” Paddy hissed to them, and then there was shouting overhead. Nagar shifted awkwardly, and Hashaan snarled at him. Looking away, he shrunk down about as much as he could.

“Keep your body away from me, or no one vill find your corpse.” She threatened, and Nagar immediately stopped moving. His eyes seemed to be widening so much that she swore they were going to fall out of his head. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she looked up to check whether or not they were all okay. There was more screaming and the snap-crackle of magic as metal clashed with metal. “Ve are missing ze battle because you are ze biggest idiot I have ever met.” She snapped, and he wilted even more.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Stop talking, your breath vill make me puke.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled again.

Looking around, Hashaan looked for some way for them to get out of the trap. She could just see something above her. Nagar glanced up, too, and she shot him a look. “Zere is no way zat you could possibly be smart enough to figure out how to escape zis. You are impossible to underestimate.”

Nagar reached up, lodged his claws in the stone bricks above his head, and then climbed up immediately.

Staring at him, Hashaan felt her jaw drop open. As she tried to do the same, however, she found that she was simply slapping around in the dark like an old short woman slapping on a mantle for mouse traps. Growling, she stubbornly tried to find the gaps he had again. Nagar reached a claw down to her. “Let me help you, Hashaan. Ve need to help ze others now.”

Glancing up at him, she kept trying to claw her way up. Pebbles scattered across her snout and pinged off her armour. “I don’t need _your_ help,” she spat angrily, “I can get out of zis on my own, and I vill.”

“Hashaan, ve do not have ze time for zis.” Nagar’s voice pitched up with urgency, and she glared up at him. In the distance, someone—she had a sickening feeling it was Paddy—screamed in pain and there was a heavy _thud_ as a body hit a wall. Tears in her eyes from frustration, she growled and then grabbed Nagar’s hand, hearing him grunt as he pulled her out of the trap.

They raced through stone corridors towards the others, growling with weapons in hands. Small spatters of blood splashed the columns, and something shuddered in Hashaan’s chest as she charged forwards. A rumble passed through her throat, and she could feel a sound somewhere between a feral roar and a shout building up. There was more screaming and yelling, coming from Paddy.

When they burst out into the courtyard, there was a brief moment where the moonlight was almost incredibly dazzling. Silver bounced off the red and blue in the stone fountain. Beautiful arches crossed over the pools, and they would be magnificent if it weren’t for the fact that they were stained with red and several of the arches had been broken into pebbles. For a brief moment, everything was peaceful. Peaceful and beautiful, until Malark was sent flying through the air. Lunging forward, Nagar grabbed him and deposited him safely on his feet.

“Malark! Vat is happening?” Nagar asked, and the assassin looked at him for a brief second. His eyes shimmered silvery in the moonlight, and then he looked at the others and indicated. For a moment, Hashaan couldn’t understand _why_ he wasn’t speaking until she saw that he was pressing a hand against his neck. His cloak and face wraps were soaked dark with blood, and she frowned.

For once, a voice in the back of her mind that sounded like the time that Paddy and Mina and Malark had yelled at her about when she had forgotten that they needed a healer. Walking over, she pressed a hand to Malark’s neck and immediately cast Heal Wounds on him. He took a deeper breath, eyes closing for a brief moment as the wounds healed up, then nodded to her.

“Thanks.” She nodded back, and then turned to look at the battle. Paddy was lying against one of the walls, chest fluttering in the moonlight. “I’m going to help Paddock. Make sure that Mina and Terra get the protection they need. Please.” He added the last word after a moment’s hesitation, then raced to the wood elf’s side. On the way, he ended up doing a forward handspring, flipping as a sword whipped by under him. The wielder ducked after him, whipped another sword out, and attacked him.

Roaring, Hashaan surged forwards and attacked the swordsman. The young man turned to look at her, eyes wide, and then dodged back. There was a scream from his companion, a young woman with wide grey eyes. Grabbing the young man’s throat, Hashaan smashed him against the ground. His eyes rolled back in his head and he hung limply. Growling, she squeezed his neck, getting a tiny amount of reaction from him in the form of a soft moan.

Nagar, meanwhile, had taken out the young woman. She was pinned on the ground, screaming and sobbing all of a sudden, but Hashaan ignored her. Shaking her friend, Hashaan hissed at the young man. “Please!” The young woman was begging, and Hashaan kept ignoring her.

“Hashaan!” The voice was one she recognised, and she turned to see that Paddy was staring at her. Malark had helped him sit up a little, even though he had pressed his hands to the bloody stain across his stomach. Actual fear shone in his eyes, and she paused before looking over at the young man in her grasp. “Hashaan, please. They’re…they’re just doing their jobs.”

For a moment, Hashaan hesitated, then turned and looked at the pair. If she had to guess, she would say they were siblings, maybe a few years younger than Malark. As Nagar had gotten off of the girl, she was struggling to get to her feet, tears in her eyes. Something about them was familiar. Maybe it was the freckles across their cheeks, or the fact they both had pale eyes, or the dark curls both shared. Then she saw it—they looked a little bit like Paddy did.

Eyes narrowing, she dropped the young man to the ground. He sucked in a weak breath, and she turned to walk back to Paddy. Scooping him up, she made sure that the rest of High Hopes was with her, then turned to leave.

She didn’t look back, expecting the others to keep pace with her the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I rolled dice for what happened in the trap and gave Hashaan disadvantage because she was wearing armour. Anyways, Nagar got a thirteen and a nineteen (and I gave him advantage for some reason), and Hashaan got a thirteen and a fourteen.   
> I’m gonna go get some water.


End file.
